when no one else is watching
by because of the name
Summary: It does happen very rarely and only when Jade's sure no one else is watching… guess Beck observes her a little more than he'd like to admit./ How BADE became BADE


**Dude, I wrote Bade - something I thought could never happen. Oh God, there are just so many times when I say "I'd never..." and then fate comes and shoves my words up my ass, while laughing hysterically "Guess you were wrong, BITCH!" Well, if that's fair...**

**So I don't know much about accents as English is not my first language but I know that Canadians pronounce 'u' differently or some shit like that. And ofc, Americans say 'r' very clearly and Californians say some words with 'oa' and 'oo' differently (I don't know, I read it in the net).  
**

**So I hope you like it, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say Victorious is not mine. I hate being reminded of that.**

* * *

**2008**

He used to love talking but he hates it now so he does it as little as possible. The kids here can be really mean sometimes. They laugh at his accent. He doesn't really think he speaks that differently from them but he doesn't want any problems so he just keeps his mouth shut. It's not actually his thing because he's used to talking. His mom and dad love when he talks – they find him charming and funny. But then again, they are his parents and he's their little boy. They'd always think of him as the best kid in the world.

**^v^v^v^**

Three months have passed and still nobody is talking to him. Not as he'd like them to, anyways. There is this weird girl who talks too loudly and smiles too widely that sometimes stops him in the hall and gives him candy. Just like that. But she gives anyone else candy so he reminds himself not to feel flattered. There are also those two guys who always hang out together – a dark-skinned one who always has a guitar case, slung over his shoulder and a awkward white one with glasses and some creepy-ass puppet in his hands – who sometimes smile encouragingly to him when no one else is looking. But neither of them talks to him.

It's someone who he'd never expect who actually opens their mouth to him. A pale brown-haired girl with cutting almost transparent eyes who constantly terrorizes the whole school. She's famous for making other kids cry and the principal's office being her second home. He knows who she is even though he's never had any kind of interaction with her. Just because you simply can't go to Hollywood Arts Middle School and not know the name of Jade West.

He's at his locker, looking absent-mindedly at his books and just minding his own business when he hears a harsh voice behind him.

"Hey, Canada."

He turns around because there is no one else the talking person could have referred to. And his insides can't help but twist a bit when he sees her. She's a bully and a troublemaker after all, so no good will result from their conversation, whatever it will be about.

_Please, people here humiliate me enough. Just leave me alone._

"Hi." He simply replies.

She looks at him slowly and appraisingly, from head to toe, and he feels the hairs on his arms straighten. It's like that time when he was eight and he broke his leg and then went to the X-rays. It had scared the heck out of him. Like she is doing now.

"Say 'My house is about seven miles from here, though'." She suddenly says.

He blinks perplexed at her. Well, that is definitely an interesting talk they're having_. _And why the hell would he do anything she orders him to?

_Err, because she can cut your head off, duh. _His eyes dart nervously to the pair of scissors tucked in her pocket (Yeah, the gal is freaky like that) and decides that his life is more precious after all.

"My house is about seven miles from here, though." He repeats obediently.

She gives him another examining look and finally nods approvingly.

"Your accent is not _that_ thick." She notes gravely, more to herself than to him. He blinks a few times more and then (_surprisingly, even for himself_) has the audacity to ask.

"Is that a good thing?"

She's pulled out of her trance and her eyes slowly meet his. He stiffens and the saliva he has been trying to swallow, grounds in his throat.

"Yeah." She answers, looking suspicious (maybe not believing he had enough courage to talk to her). "Sit at my table at lunch."

And then, in the blink of the eye she's gone. Simply gone as if she has never stood right in front of him.

He shakes his head and then notices people looking at him with mix of fear and puzzlement. Cause yeah, it's _that_ weird Jade West talking to someone without that someone pissing their pants. And even more, _inviting_ them to have lunch with her.

He doesn't think about it twice. From the moment she offered him, he knew he'd sit next to her.

Nobody knows what kind of sorcery is this, but two months later Jade West and Beck Oliver are officially a couple.

.

.

.

**2009**

By the moment their duo has become a quint. No, they don't date other people. Actually Jade would kill him if he only looks at another girl. But he finds himself not wanting to, anyways. Jade resembles the rest of the girls on the planet and she's not always the good kind of sufficiency for him but he's oddly attracted to that.

The thing is the bizarre girl with the candy and the musician and the other guy (the term was 'ventriquilost' or something like that) kinda joined them at the end of 8th grade and now the five of them have something like a posse. They get along surprisingly well and when there are fights, they are always just between the love birdies. Cat, Andre and Robbie (that's what their names are) have learned not to interfere and just quietly grumble to themselves how 'fighting is like breathing' for Beck and Jade. And Beck and Jade don't bother to explain their relationship to their… friends (yeah, friends could do). It's something sacred that only the two of them understand.

2009 is a year with many firsts for everybody.

Cat dyes her hair a crazy bright red color and her boobs finally grow enough for her to start wearing bras so she moves her gummy bears and licorice from her pockets to her bosom. Weirdly enough, Andre and Robbie start asking for candy way more often.

Andre starts playing the piano and realizes he's better with it even more than with his guitar. He's always thought that guitarists get the girls and he's quite surprised to see that now that he's playing the piano, far more girls pay attention to him. Not that he's complaining, though.

Robbie becomes even more freakish if that's possible. He talks a lot less but in return his new puppet Rex – a present for his 15th birthday – doesn't shut up even for a minute. Girls try not to step anywhere near him but his thoughts are still too far from them anyways.

It's also the first time, just on Beck and Jade's one year anniversary, when they finally dare to motion to the ocean – a lame-ass expression Beck learned from his older cousin when they wanted to talk about sex with adults around. It's not exactly a success as Beck almost falls on Jade a few times and then cums even before she can take her panties off. They wait a few minutes, flushed and utterly embarrassed, and then try again – this time he actually manages to penetrate her. She looks like in total discomfort and when in complete desperation he tries to quicken the pace, she starts crying. No, not the real crying, that's so not Jade, but hot tears start escaping her eyes and she grits her teeth, hopelessly trying to fight them off. And then he sees and tries to pull off but she doesn't let him (_I'm fine, goddammit, stop treating me like a baby_) and then they start a fight because the last thing he wants to do is cause her pain… and the fight really does make things better. Jade still doesn't get to finish but at least they find a rhythm which is something. And then they spend the next half an hour trying to wash the blood off the sheets.

Also, 2009 is the year when the five of them get accepted at Hollywood Arts High School. It's a new beginning because most of the kids who treated them badly (well, except Jade, of course) are obviously not good enough to study there.

.

.

.

**2010**

Things get more complicated in high school. Her jealousy reaches its top and she becomes a _little_ more obsessive than the normal. He can't explain it but once he's so fucking turned on by her growling at other girls and in the next moment he hardly controls himself enough not to slap her. She's driving him crazy… literally.

He's pleased to know that now that he has grown up and is tall and muscular like the movie stars on TV, a lot more girls are interested in him (well, some guys too, actually, but he always politely declines their offers). He likes to know that he has a choice and still, he prefers to remain faithful to one girl solely (the reason unknown for even himself, it makes him feel good knowing he's only hers) but she makes this delight impossible to enjoy. So he starts making her jealous on purpose. If she constantly needs someone to descend her fury on, better give her a reason to, right?

Their fights start including trashing. Of course, he never permits himself to lay a hand on her but she frequently slaps him on the face or shoves his chest rudely. This all ends with one of them pinned against a wall (a door, a bed, etc) and a hot sexy time.

At least they can proudly say the sex has gotten amazing.

But even this means nothing because then, in the middle of 10th grade appears the third main character in their story. Tori Vega.

As Beck and Jade had had a fight some hours ago and having a fight meant having a long passionate sex and then cuddling all night in Beck's RV, they couldn't attend to the Big Showcase (not that they really wanted to – especially if that jackdaw Trina Vega was going to sing). But they were very well informed of the new star of the school the next day. Especially Beck, yeah, he was very, _very_ informed.

He can't lie, her hands feel good, rubbing intently his chest and midriff. But damn him, if she doesn't overact while trying to clean him off (even the places he doesn't have coffee on) and if her breath doesn't hitch in her throat when their eyes meet. For a split second, he even forgets he has a girlfriend whose head will probably explode and fly up in the sky if she sees them like this.

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

Pop! The pink balloon crackles, he obediently steps aside like every good boyfriend should and the cute brunette jumps back with a tiny yelp and a startled expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Get away from him!" Jade grumbles and even when Beck submissively murmurs "Relax, sorry" and goes to kiss her cheek, she continues staring at the girl like she's ready to jump the girl and eat her brain.

It's the first time Beck&Jade become Beck & Jade.

.

.

.

**2011**

The time when Beck's tried to delude himself is gone. His relationship is not going well. Like at all. From Beck&Jade they've passed through Beck & Jade, then Beck. . . & . . . Jade and then even Beck and Jade. Of course, they get together shortly after (thanks to the almighty Tori Vega) but it's not the same anymore. He finds himself divert his gaze more and more frequently from his girlfriend to his girl friend. Apparently Jade notices that because she hates Tori with all her heart. She hates Tori with such passion she could never love Beck with.

"Am I your possession?" He asks one day out of the blue.

She turns around and gives him a venomous look.

"What?" She spats angrily.

"You treat me like some object you own."

She snorts.

"Well, if you didn't deserve to be treated like an object, I wouldn't."

It's the first time he thinks he hates _her_.

**^v^v^v^**

Tori sighs and bows her head tiredly.

"She's exhausting me." She admits.

"I know." He nods.

"And she's exhausting you too." Her voice is full of deep care, it was like an eternity when Jade lastly spoke to him like that.

He smiles but there's no humor, just an instinctive twitch of his lips.

"I know."

It's the second time he thinks he hates _her_.

**^v^v^v^**

The third time he thinks he hates her, they break up.

.

.

.

**2012**

It's hard but he's slowly getting used to it. It's not like the previous times when they would fight and shout "We're over!" and then some hours, max a day or two after, they'd be back together, making out like their lives depend on it. This time she's too proud to come back and he isn't exactly sure he wants her to.

He starts hanging out with Tori more but she's not giving up easily. She still lives in her imaginary world when there is a chance for her and Jade to actually become friends. That's why she doesn't surrender (and it's so obvious she wants to) and he is half-awed, half-irritated by it. But irritation slowly wins as he sees that the brunette little by little succeeds to win the privilege not to be stabbed with a scissor blade when near the Goth, then her frenemiship (Is that even a word?) and then eventually her friendship (but Jade would never in a million years admit it). Beck doesn't get it. How on Earth can those two find a common ground? And _why_ on Earth is he so mad about it? When he and Jade were an item, there was nothing he wanted more than them to be friends. What the fuck is wrong with him now?

_Neither of them is mine now. Awesome._

It's too tricky hanging around those girls (Why couldn't he fall for someone ordinary?) so he often sticks around Cat, the only female in this posse bearable enough. She laughs and claps her hands sings childish songs and everything is so simple and happy in her world. Beck wishes to be like her. But of course, everything calm and happy has to be taken from him as Robbie starts giving him mean looks and his nostrils flare every time Beck goes near Cat. Yeah, the poor guy is so in love with her even though she could never love him back. She will never love anyone back, not the way they need her to anyway.

So Beck, being the good friend he is, generously backs down and wallows in self-pity when given the chance… just because he has no one else to count on to.

Jade actually changes. Beck can't believe it and no one else can actually see it because she remains her haughty and bitchy self. But somewhere her shell has cracked, probably because of Tori. Tori just has this amazing ability to rub off on people, for good or bad. So yeah, sometimes Jade's eyes glow softer than they used to, her mouth quivers upwards a little more often than before, she does these tiny little gestures as picking up some girl's backpack when she dropped it, or giving Andre ketchup without complaining when he asks her to… or not hurting Sinjin when he awkwardly tries to ask her out. Yeah, it does happen very rarely and only when Jade's sure no one else is watching… guess Beck observes her a little more than he'd like to admit.

**^v^v^v^**

It's a sunny May morning that changes everything. Beck's pride has vanished and he feels just miserable and lonely… and of course, decides to make a total fool of himself. Or in sum, his foot may or may not have slipped from the corner, just so he could trip up the nerdy looking freshman passing by. Jade is behind him and because the halls are deserted, she decides she can afford extending her hand and helping the boy up. He gives her a shy smile and scurries off and she looks almost pleased by herself.

When Beck steps to her though, her smirk immediately disappears.

"Hey, US." He grins at her.

She blinks a few times and finally lets an unsure 'hey'. He bites his lower lip just the way she used to tell him that 'made him look even more irresistible'. She focuses on his mouth and subconsciously the tip of her tongue nervously orbs her own lips. Then she obviously gets aware of what's happening, her tongue immediately pulled back in her mouth and a deep frown forming on her forehead. Beck can't suppress his sigh of disappointment.

"Say 'The goat is near the river'."

"What?" She wrinkles her nose. And it's cute. It's actually cuter than Tori's. _How could have he thought otherwise?_

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" She snaps at him. And he actually likes it that she snarls at him like that. It's just… sexy. _How could have he thought otherwise?_

"So?" He raises his eyebrows expectantly.

There is this look on her face, a mix of 'What the hell is wrong with you?' and 'Bite me, Oliver' (one of her favorite remarks) but she eventually deflects and murmurs. "The goat is near the river."

He tries to hide his amused smile and nods as seriously as possible.

"Your accent is not _that_ thick." He says soothingly.

Realization finally hits her. At first she looks just purely shocked but then she has a really hard time trying to fight off her smile.

"Is that a good thing?" She quietly asks.

His grin is threatening to split his face in half. "Yeah." He finally admits. "Sit at my table at lunch."

And that's how it starts all over again.

* * *

**Hey there, gutter sluts and bubble butts (Shane Dawson, anyone? *sigh* Okay.) I know, I know, I annoy the hell outta you with these 'messages towards the readers' or whatever. I just hoped you'd leave me a review. Really, that's all I ask for. And some gummy bears maybe... Yeah, I'll definitely get some of those...**


End file.
